


Here there be dragons

by kangeiko



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, my early fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-19
Updated: 2000-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of the X-Men, an old mutant explains to a youngster why the world is as he sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here there be dragons

Here there be vast realms, rivers, skies;  
And in this abandoned continent,

Here there be heroes, thoughts and laughter,  
Sunshine, courage spent.

Here there be ruins, charred corpses  
Fallen to the floor.

Here there be broken chains,  
Still swaying to and fro.

Here there be children's skulls,  
Piled in a heap;

Here there be taverns, graveyards,  
A morgue, a keep.

Here there be fingers worked to the bone,  
Ground up to the wrist.

Here there be legs, arms, hair,  
Claws, half a fist.

Here there be red eyes,  
Laughing demonspawn,

Here there be tempest storm  
And crimson dawn.

Here there be white tatters,  
Silver strips of bloodied hair,

Here there be the desecrated corpses  
Of the panther and the bear.

Here there be the end of sunshine;  
The end of days,

Here there be burnt rooms, burnt toys,  
Scattered ashes in the maze.

Here there be your midwives,  
Those who tended you in birth;

Here there be your parents,  
Screaming, swallowed by the earth.

Here there be memories forgot  
And eyes that no longer see -

Here there be the graves of dragons:  
'Twas they, my child, that gave life to thee.

*

fin


End file.
